The Revealed Truth
by Tempesta del Cielo
Summary: Tsuna found out the truth from his mother and what will he and his guardians do if they found out the even more shocking truth when they got shot by the 10 years bazooka? No pairings. After the battle of the rainbow arc. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, Minna! I had this idea for awhile now but didn't upload with an unknown reason :P It's just that I wasn't sure if I should or not but I decided to upload. I'll give this new story a shot in case someone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME! If I did, it would not be so great.**

* * *

Tsuna was walking along the street in the middle of the night, deep in his thought. He was trying to process what he just discovered from his mother.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Mom, I've been meaning to ask and this have bothered me for awhile now." Tsuna said seriously to his mom, Nana, who was looking confused. She had never saw her son being this serious before._

_"What is it, dear?" Nana asked. Her smile was still there but she had a bad feeling that Tsuna was going to ask something she didn't like to answer._

_"Why don't I look like you or dad? I've got to have at least something from you guys but no matter how hard I considered, there's nothing similar between us. So mom, please tell me the truth." Tsuna pleaded. Nana looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. Tsuna figured that out? _

_"Sweetheart, I don't want to lie to you but I don't want to hurt your feelings either." Nana said softly._

_"But mom, it hurts me when you lied to me and I don't want to be kept in the dark, too. I want to know, mom. I have the rights to know." Tsuna confronted his mother. Nana sighed._

_"Alright, I guess I'll tell you since you're being reasonable. Your father and I wanted to have a child but we can't so we need to adopt an orphan. We went to the orphanage and we adopted you. Your name wasn't our idea but it was someone else's, most likely your real parents." Nana explained. Tsuna, as he listened, his eyes widened in this belief. Why didn't his mother tell him before? Did she plan to keep it from him forever? "But please understand, Tsu-kun, we love you and we'll never leave you."_

_Tears started to form in Tsuna's eyes. "I-I understand…I'll be walking outside for awhile…"_

_"But Tsu-kun, it's already dark outside." Nana warned worriedly._

_"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine…" Tsuna reassured. It was harder to say 'mom' or 'dad' now that he knew the truth._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_'What should I believe in now? I know I still have my friends but…what about my real family?' _Tsuna thought as he wiped his tears but then the 10-years bazooka flew out of nowhere and shot Tsuna.

* * *

**I am such an evil of cliff hangers on the first chapter. Seriously. But I have my own reasons to do so like, they could make other people interested in the story and I really hope that this story will work out somehow. Thanks for considering to read this anyway. Please review and tell me what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you were waiting for this chapter. I did my best on this story. ^^ I don't know what I'm suppose to write here so skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

'What should I believe in now? I know I still have my friends but…what about my real family?'_ Tsuna thought as he wiped his tears but then the 10-years bazooka flew out of nowhere and shot Tsuna._

* * *

Tsuna thought that he would be sent to the future but it seems that fate really wanted to mess with his life. Instead of in the mansion, he found himself in a forest.

"W-what is this place…? I somehow remember this place but I just couldn't put it…" Tsuna stated to himself as he looked around the area. A second later, his Vongola Sky Ring glowed. Tsuna lifted it up but a small pillar of orange light shot to his forehead. The brunet saw some kind of a flashback in his mind. It was the exact place of where he was now but with a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit and a black long cape. His hands were covered with gloves with a Vongola crest and an 'I' on them and a child with brown spiky hair and caramel eyes, no more than 5 years old, wearing an orange plain shirt and black pants.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Papa, can Tsu-kun go to the playground with everyone tomorrow?" The boy asked as he looked at the taller man who was holding his little hand. The man smiled._

_"Of course, Tsu-kun but it may be dangerous so papa needs to go with you children too." He reasoned. The boy grinned and hugged the man._

_"Okay! Tsu-kun loves papa the most!" The man patted the boy's head._

_"Papa also loves Tsu-kun the most."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsuna's eyes widened at the child. Wasn't that…him and Vongola Primo…? Why would he be with Vongola Primo and called him 'papa'? It's not possible!

Snapping out of the flashback scene, he heard someone speaking so he decided to step closer but kept himself hidden. He saw two men, which were, Tsuna thought, Vongola Primo and his right-hand man, G.

"I wonder how my son is doing now…" Primo spoke up with soft and sad voice.

"You mean Tsunayoshi? Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's living a happy life with his new family without any mafia businesses mess with him." G. assured his childhood friend. Tsuna's eyes widened. Did they mentioned his name? Primo's son? What were they talking about?

"I know that it will be better for him not to be included in mafia but what if he finds out that his parents aren't his real parents? He'll probably get upset about it." Primo argued.

"Giotto, I know that. I'm also worried for my son. I know Hayato is a strong boy and he'll get through this. Asari was playing his song that he always played for Takeshi. Knuckle are yelling EXTREME for his kids, Ryohei and Kyoko. Lampo was saving his grape candies that Lambo used to love. Daemon were creating the illusions of his kids, Mukuro and Chrome. Even Alaude treasured Kyoya's mini tonfas. We all have our own ways to keep reminders of our kids and why don't you do the same?"

Tsuna listened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. He was related to Primo? So…so…that flashback…was true! Tsuna couldn't take this anymore so he decided to confront them on this topic. He suddenly walked out, startling Giotto and G.

"Who are you?" G. asked as he narrowed his flare red eyes and pointed his gun to Tsuna.

"EEEK! Wait, wait!" Tsuna shrieked. He was used to Reborn pointing a gun at him but when someone else did it, he panicked. Giotto's eyes widened in realization. The boy looked identical to his own son, even the voice and the shriek.

"Tsuna! You're Tsuna, right?!" Giotto exclaimed excitingly as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. The boy nodded nervously.

"A-and a-are you really my…" It was hard for Tsuna to ask this question. "…my father…?" With that, Giotto hugged Tsuna and let his tears flow down his face. He smiled warmly.

"Welcome home, Tsuna…" Giotto said as he hugged Tsuna tighter. Tsuna was in the state of shock. He found his real father. Not only the shock he felt, but also happiness. He hugged the blonde back.

"I'm home, dad…" Tsuna replied quietly with a small smile displaying on his face.

* * *

**How was that? The reunion of father and son? I like FAMILY FLUFF! Thank you for all your supports along with other stories I've wrote! And I hope this chapter answered most of the questions...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly don't know what to write here now but thank you for those who review/follow/favorite my stories! And I'm so sorry if there's any confusions. I'll recap the last 2 chapters.**

**Tsuna found out that his parents adopted him from the orphanage but then the 10 years bazooka (Seems that it's malfunctioning or some sort) shot him and sent him 400 (150?) years in the past and he met Giotto and G. He eavesdropped on them just to found out that he was actually Giotto's son. **

**Hayato was G.'s son. **

**Takeshi was Asari's son.**

**Lambo was Lampo's little brother.**

**Ryohei and Kyoko were Knuckle's son and daughter.**

**Mukuro and Chrome were Daemon's son and daughter.**

**Kyoya was Alaude's son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"I'm home, dad…" Tsuna replied quietly with a small smile displaying on his face. _

* * *

G., seeing this, lowered his gun down and put them away. Tsuna broke the embrace and grinned happily, matched with Giotto's.

"So, Tsuna, did some interesting things happened in your life before you came here?" Giotto asked excitingly. He couldn't wait to listen to all Tsuna's story about his peaceful life (not).

"Nothing really, that is before I turned 14." Tsuna began. Giotto tilted his head.

"What happened?" G. asked. He's also curious as Giotto.

"Well, a tutor came, who happened to be a hitman named Reborn, and told me that he will train me to be a proper mafia boss." The brunet explained but before he could continue, the blonde cut him off.

"WHAT?! W-which F-famiglia boss a-are you going to be…?" Primo asked shakily.

"V-Vongola Decimo…" Tsuna whispered but enough for the two to hear.

"T-then what I did was a waste! If I had known this, I wouldn't send Tsuna to the future!" Giotto shouted, completely frustrated. After all the sacrifices he needed to go through to get his son out of mafia world, it was a total waste!

"W-what…? Y-you sent me to the future…?" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. Giotto, realizing his mistake to blurt that out, tried to make up.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, I didn't mean to say that but I don't want you to get involved in the mafia world." The blonde explained with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry…"

Tsuna, for a second, he thought that his real dad was just like Iemitsu who decided to distance himself from his family in order to protect them and didn't visit them for more than 10 years but when he came back, he acted like nothing ever happened and didn't even feel sorry for it. On the other hand, Giotto did the same thing but he regretted for what he'd done, unlike Iemitsu.

"It's alright, dad, I understand." Tsuna smiled. G. walked to him.

"Tsuna, did you meet Hayato? How's he doing?" G. asked.

"You do remember Hayato, who always have happy face around you but nobody else, right?" Giotto reminded his son.

"Not in this time but in the future right after I met Reborn. We started off on a bad foot, though but when I saved him from blowing himself up, he became loyal to me and started to call me 'juudaime' but when I asked to call me by my name, he objected and continued to call me 'juudaime'…"

G. had a priceless expression on his face but soon shook it off. "What about his family? Do you know anything about it?" Tsuna's expression turned solemn which worried both Giotto and G.

"He was a mafia boss' son. He has a half-sister named Bianchi. They don't have the same mother, though. With Hayato's mother unmarried, all the people considered Hayato an illegitimate child and despised him. He tried to join a Famiglia but they all rejected him, that is…until he met me. After I saved his life, he vowed to be my right-hand man and from then on, he was my storm guardian."

"So Hayato is also in mafia…" G. muttered.

"Dad, uncle G., I hate to break it to you but Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome and Kyoya are in Vongola." Tsuna said. "And to add to that, they're all my guardians except for Kyoko."

"Wait, Lambo, too?! He's too young for that!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"I agree with you, dad. I never wanted Lambo to fight, wait, screw that, I never wanted my friends to fight but my idiot of a father just had to chose Lambo to be my lightning guardian."

"I see…"

Then a silver haired teen with green eyes popped out of nowhere.

"Ow…where am I…?"

"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw his storm guardian. The said guardian looked up and saw his beloved boss. He ran to the brunet and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Juudaime!"

* * *

**And...DONE! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! It's fun to write. Well, see ya all in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who review/follow/favorite my stories! I'm super happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw his storm guardian. The said guardian looked up and saw his beloved boss. He ran to the brunet and grabbed his shoulder tightly._

_"Juudaime!"_

* * *

"Juudaime! I was looking everywhere for you! I was so worried when your mother told me that you're missing!" Gokudera said loudly with worried expression on his face.

"What? I was sent back here in the middle of the night just awhile ago. It can't be morning that fast." Tsuna stated surprisingly.

"What do you mean, juudaime? It has been a day since you were gone missing. Everyone was looking for you but we found no trace." Then Gokudera knelt down on his knees, much to Giotto and G.'s confusion. Gokudera started to chant 'I'm so sorry' as he smacked his head on the ground numerous times and wasn't about to stop if Tsuna didn't intervene.

"Hayato, stop hurting yourself. No one's at fault." With that, Gokudera looked up and imaginary puppy ears and tail popped up.

"You're so kind, juudaime! Even if I don't deserve it." Tsuna sighed. Gokudera, noticing the two people near his boss. "What are Vongola Primo and Pinky doing here?" Giotto snickered at G.'s nickname. G.'s face was red from anger.

"What did you say, you brat?! My hair is _RED_!" G. yelled angrily. Giotto needed to held his friend back before he beat his own son.

"Red? Tch. Like hell. More like a red octopus." Gokudera snorted.

"Why you…?!" G. shouted.

"Uncle G., calm down. Hayato, Uncle G. is your father." Tsuna spoke up with a kind smile that even a furious Gokudera could calm down in a second flat. Gokudera stopped immediately and turned to Tsuna.

"Is it true, juudaime? G. is my father?" Gokudera asked disbelievingly.

"It might be hard to believe but yes, he's your father." Tsuna sighed. The silverette looked down, his hair was covering his face. Tsuna, knowing what's going on, put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder assuringly. "Hayato, look on the bright side, that means there are more people than you know who love you and accept your existence."

"…Juudaime…" The bomber looked up at his boss who was smiling. He nodded. "Sorry for worrying you, juudaime."

"It's alright."

"Like father like son, eh, Giotto?" G. smirked.

"That goes the same to you too." Giotto pouted. Then he turned to the teens. "Tsuna, Hayato-kun, let's go in first, okay?" The teens nodded and they followed Giotto and G. to the mansion. When they walked pass the Japanese room, they heard someone playing a flute. Giotto knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah, Giotto, G., what are you doing here de gozaru?" A man wearing blue and white traditional Japanese clothes with high black hat asked.

"Nothing, we overheard your music so we decided to stop by." Giotto replied.

"I see de gozaru." The man smiled.

"Juudaime, isn't this man Asari Ugetsu?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, you know me?" Asari asked the teens who nodded.

"Yeah, you reminded us of one of juudaime's guardians." Gokudera said bluntly, resulted as a smack on his head by G. "Oi! Teme! What the hell was that for?!"

"For blurting that out, baka!" G. yelled.

"Hayato, Uncle G…" Tsuna called. trying to prevent another fight. Asari looked surprised.

"Hayato? As in G.'s son?" He asked. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah, it's him and my son is also here." He said as he smiled and patted Tsuna's head.

"That must nice." Asari said calmly but if you looked closely, you can see pain in his eyes. "Tsuna-kun and Hayato-kun, is it?" Then he sighed. "I wonder how my own son is doing now…"

"You don't have to worry, Asari-san, Takeshi is fine." Tsuna reassured the older Japanese.

"Heh, knowing that idiot, he's probably either playing baseball or practicing his sword with that shark freak." Gokudera smirked. Asari frowned at that.

"Why would Takeshi practice his sword?" He asked curiously.

"He's my Rain guardian and I'm Vongola Decimo…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Although I don't want to be one."

"I see…" Asari smiled bitterly. "I should've known... but I'm sure he's okay with it de gozaru."

"Asari-san…" Before Tsuna could continue, someone popped out and fell on top of Tsuna. "Ugh!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Ahaha! Where am I?" A black haired boy asked as he laughed.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or confusions. PLEASE REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, minna-san~ I really want to thank you for those who review/favorite/follow my stories and I got a lot of positive responses so far. I'm very happy right now~ Maybe I could give you guys a cookie~ *gives everyone a cookie* So let's continue 'The Revealed Truth'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Ahaha! Where am I?" A black haired boy asked as he laughed._

* * *

"Takeshi…would you mind getting off me…?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Oops! Sorry, Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked as he got off Tsuna and helped him stand up.

"I'm alright, Takeshi." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. Then Yamamoto saw Gokudera who was standing wide eyes at him.

"Oh, hey, Hayato, you're here too!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Shut up, you idiot! You interrupted juudaime's speech!" Gokudera yelled angrily at the newcomer. G. smacked Gokudera's head. "What the _hell _is it now, old man?! You keep smacking my head! Do you want me to lose my damn brain cells?!"

"Learn how to be quiet, you loudmouth!" G. shouted at his son.

"Uh…G. aren't you as loud as him?" Giotto asked nervously since he didn't want to be smack as well.

"I may be but not that much." G. said as he sent a glare to the silverette.

"Tsuna, what's going on here?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the glaring G., smiling Giotto and shocking Asari. Then Tsuna narrowed his eyes on Yamamoto.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked seriously. He didn't even bother to answer Yamamoto's question. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"W-what? Nothing's wrong, Tsuna! Why do you think that?" Tsuna sighed as he put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, Takeshi."

"And there you go putting up your ugly smile again. Do you really think you can hide things from us, especially from juudaime?" Gokudera retorted.

"Let me guess, you found out that Yamamoto-san wasn't your real father, is that right?" Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto gasped.

"H-how did you know that?" He asked shockingly.

"Because of my hyper intuition and…I just found out that Asari-san is your father." Tsuna turned to Asari who now wore a happy smile. Yamamoto was taken aback by what he discovered.

"That's…" Yamamoto choked on his own words before Tsuna cut him off.

"…Impossible? No, it appears that the first generation sent us to the future that we used to live." Tsuna explained. Yamamoto looked down in shock. Asari stood up and walked to him with a gentle smile.

"Takeshi," He called softly, making the younger rain looked u at him. "Welcome back de gozaru." A second later, getting over the shock, Yamamoto grinned happily.

"Ahaha! I, no, we're back!"

"Tch." Both Gokudera and G. snorted at the same time. The rest turned to them.

"Like father like son, eh, _G._?" Giotto repeated the statement that G. stated earlier. He blushed, along with Gokudera.

"S-shut up!" G. shouted as his face got redder from both embarrassment and anger. Gokudera decided to stay quiet for once.

"Hayato, why are you so quiet? Did you changed because you've found your father? Oh, and are we continuing the mafia game?" Yamamoto asked playfully. Gokudera glared at him.

"Hell NO! Unlike you, I'm _not _a touchy person! And I'm _not _an idiot who would think that mafia is a fucking _game_!" At this point, Tsuna and Giotto had to held Gokudera back from beating up Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"Hayato-kun and Takeshi really can't get along de gozaru." Asari said as he watched the scene.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." G. retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Asari laughed, earning a glare from the certain red head. Giotto sighed at the rivals, no, one-sided rival.

"Anyhow, let's get going. We still have to show them the mansion so they'll know where to go." Giotto suggested. The other four nodded. "Asari, do you want to come with us?"

"Of course, Primo, I also wanted to spend my time with my son as well." Asari smiled as he ruffled Yamamoto's hair. The younger swordsman grinned.

"Hmph. You better not put that disgusting smile of yours again or I'll punch your face." Gokudera threatened. Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Maa maa…Hayato, don't worry. I won't."

"Tch." Gokudera just snorted as a reply.

* * *

**And there you have it! I can't believe that I have so many reviews! Is this a dream? *SLAP* Ow...YAY! It's not a dream! I felt stupid for doing that but who cares, right? As long as my readers are happy, I am too! I'll try to put some humor in the story so it won't be too stressful and I'll keep on updating both of my stories so everyone would be happy! And for the story 'Box Animals Turn Humans!', I opened for any humor idea suggestions and don't worry, I'll give you credit for it. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys! I've been too lazy! And I made this chapter out of boredom and randomness actually. I decided to make the three best friends have sometime together for once. Please don't even ask where this came from because I didn't even know but I hope it will be good. This story is the most popular out of all my stories so far and you guys might check out my other stories as well, although most of them are one-shot fluffs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Hmph. You better not put that disgusting smile of yours again or I'll punch your face." Gokudera threatened. Yamamoto just laughed it off._

_"Maa maa…Hayato, don't worry. I won't."_

_"Tch." Gokudera just snorted as a reply. _

* * *

After that, Giotto, G. and Asari showed the teens which rooms they will be staying and showed them other important rooms like kitchen, meeting room, offices for each of the first generation and other rooms. Luckily, the rest of the guardians were off for their missions.

"So, dad, how were you guys doing while we weren't here?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. It was rather uncomfortable with an awkward silence.

"Everything was quite the same, doing all the paperwork…go on a mission…attend the meetings and things, but I took notice that it wasn't as lively as the time before we sent you guys to the future. Even G. got lonely without Hayato-kun to bicker with and he admitted that himself." Giotto looked at G. and chuckle amusingly. The said storm blushed in embarrassment. Gokudera raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Cheesy old man." He commented. G. didn't argue since he knew that it was true but he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Ahaha! Hayato and G. sure get along." Yamamoto spoke with his trademark grin.

"Isn't that right, Takeshi?" Asari followed suit.

"HOW?!" G. and Gokudera shouted in unison. Tsuna and Giotto smirked.

"That's how," Both skies said with a hint of amusement in their voices before turning around and chuckled.

"I don't know about you guys but when dad appeared in front of me for the first time, I felt kind of a familiar warmth." Yamamoto put his hands at the back of his head. Tsuna abruptly turned to the taller teen.

"What? Me too! What about you, Hayato?"

"I don't want to admit it but if juudaime is asking…yes, I did feel it." Gokudera nodded. "By the way, juudaime, if we're related to the first gens., does that mean the rest of the guardians are related as well?"

"Yes, Hayato, even Kyoko." Tsuna sighed. _'I guess there's really no way of getting Kyoko out of this now…'_

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, what about Ryohei-kun? Is he still yelling 'EXTREME'?" Asari asked curiously. "I do hope so…"

"Be careful of what you wish for, Asari-san…" Gokudera and Tsuna turned to Asari with a tired face. The three older men were confused.

"Eh?" Asari muttered confusingly.

"Don't tell me…" Giotto trailed off. "…He's still…" Tsuna nodded. G. face palmed.

"Could this get any worse…? Another loudmouth idiot…" G. muttered.

"Oi, old man, it will turn into hell if the complete set of the guardians gathered. The bird freak and the pineapple king can't stay together without a fight."

"Bird freak and pineapple king?" Giotto asked, tilting his head.

"Hayato means Kyoya and Mukuro." Yamamoto smiled innocently like the names he just mentioned were nothing but normal. Giotto suddenly recognized Daemon's son and Alaude's son who always fought each other the second they saw their faces and despite being only kids, they had done a _lot_ of damages. Asari smiled nervously.

"Those two troublesome brats…" G. grunted. _'How could I forgot about them…?' _

"Maa, G., I'm sure Tsuna can handle them, right, Tsuna?" Giotto turned to the brunet who gulped.

"Giotto, if your son is anything like you, I doubt that he could since you always got beat up by Alaude after you interfered his and Daemon's fights." G. stated bluntly.

"G! Y-you don't have to say that out loud!" Giotto shouted. His face reddened in embarrassment. While Giotto and G. shouted things in each other's face, Tsuna whispered to Gokuder's ear.

"Hayato, do you think you will turn out like Uncle G. in the future?"

"…I seriously hope not, juudaime…" Gokudera whispered back. He could never do that to his juudaime even in a million years.

"Ahaha! Uncle Giotto and Uncle G. sure are funny!" Yamamoto laughed as usual. It was like seeing Tsuna and Gokudera bickering but that would never happen to them, right? Gokudera was too respective to Tsuna to do that to him.

"I think so too de gozaru, ahaha!" Asari agreed. It was nice seeing everything going back to the way it was, only the kids got older and bigger, as well as stronger and that will be a big problem for the first generation Vongola.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? If it was bad then blame my brain for it, I just write what it told me to. So do you guys want Reborn to be include in this too or not? I kinda can't decide it. Tell me what you think~ Please REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, minna-san~ I'm sorry for being late but I just want to relax when tomorrow is New Year (Thailand's New Year) so yeah...Tomorrow I will be soaking wet! In Thai's New Year, we splash water at each other, be it strangers or friends or anyone, with no mercy ^_^ Some will stay on the side of the road, splashing at everyone that passed there or some will got on a pick-up truck and shoot everyone with a water gun XD It's my favorite festival! *Ahem* so...anyways, let's continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

Next day, as Tsuna and Giotto were talking about random things and catching up in the living room(?), a man with messy green hair and green eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants (I'm sucks at describing clothes…so I stick to simple clothes describtion.) came in.

"Primo, the report…" The man started lazily but then he eyed the brunet. "Hm, Primo, who is that brat?" Giotto sighed.

"Lampo, this is Tsunayoshi, my son."

"Hm? Didn't you send him along with other brats, include my brother, to the future?" Lampo asked as he raised his eyebrow. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah but now, Tsuna, Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun are here. I don't know about the rest but I've got a feeling that they will appear." He explained. Lampo turned to Tsuna.

"How did you come here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was hit by Lambo's bazooka…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Bazooka? I don't remember giving him that." Lampo blinked confusingly as he tried to remember if he gave his brother something like that.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, his father gave him weapons like the said bazooka, hand grenades and others."

"Wait, Tsuna, it didn't really make sense. You've been shot by a bazooka and you were sent to this time? I don't get it." Giotto tilted his head.

"It was like a time machine actually. When it shot someone, they switched places with their 10 years older selves. Like if I was hit by it, I would switched place with my 24 years old self for 5 minutes." Tsuna explained. "But I really don't know why it sent me to the past."

"I see, that explains a bit." Giotto said. A second later, a kid in cow suit, no more than 5 years old, popped out of nowhere and fell on Tsuna.

"Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed surprisingly.

"Tsuna! Give Lambo-san candy!" The cow kid demanded. Tsuna sighed tiredly. Luckily he still have some candies left. He picked one from his pocket and gave Lambo.

"Here," Lambo grabbed the candy, unwrapped the paper and ate it happily. Giotto sweat dropped. Lampo eyed the kid carefully. Tsuna, noticing this, smiled at him. "This is Lambo, Lampo-san."

"He's grown a bit but his personality is still the same I see. That means I need to buy him candies? How troublesome…" Lampo complained.

"Maa, Lampo, he's your little brother." Giotto said.

"Even so, I'm still lazy to do it." Lampo waved his hand as he closed his eyes. Lambo, finishing his candy, turned to Lampo to demand more candies but froze when he realized the person in front of him.

"GUPYA!" Lambo exclaimed with his eyes widened in horror. The three stared at him confusingly.

"What is it, Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"A ghost! WAHH! Tsuna! Help Lambo-san!" Lambo pointed at Lampo who has a surprised expression. Who wouldn't be when someone just pointed at them and shouted that they were ghosts?

"Lambo, he's not a ghost." Tsuna said calmly. Lambo stopped wailing and looked at Tsuna.

"He's not?"

"He's your onii-chan." Tsuna smiled at the kid.

"Eh? Lambo-san…Lambo-san doesn't have siblings…" Lambo looked down. The brunet ruffled his afro hair.

"Actually Lambo, you always have one." Tsuna picked Lambo up and handed him over to Lampo. "As I told you, Lampo-san is your big brother."

"Lambo-san…have a brother?" Lambo repeated. Tsuna nodded. Then Lambo jumped to Lampo and sniffed in his cloth. "Lambo-san will make you my subordinate, nii-chan!"

Although he didn't admit it, Lampo felt happy inside that he'd hear that word again. But that happiness soon disappeared when he felt something wet.

"EW! SNOT! SNOT!" Lampo yelled through out the whole mansion. Giotto and Tsuna snickered at the two siblings.

* * *

**And there you have it. At first I thought to put Reborn in this chapter but I ended up with no idea and I don't want to make you guys wait too long just because I'm trying to think of something so I made this chapter Lambo's and Lampo's first and I decided to send Reborn to the past after all the guardians were sent. This chapter is shorter than the others, I know...but I did my best. Writing about Lambo and Lampo was fun actually but I simply ran out of idea and it's a bit cheesy and OOC but I only wanted a family fluff! T-T Well, please review~**

**Cielo: _I disappoint in myself..._*****sulks at the corner of the room***


End file.
